


Lush

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Experimental, M/M, POV Second Person, Voyeurism, can be based in any marvel verse you want, kinda rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: And through the greenery, you watch Tony and Steve passionately make out without any care that someone could walk in on them. They’re wrapped in their own world, unaware and uncaring of whats going on around them or that someone could walk in on them.





	Lush

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking of [this nsfw fanart piece that @rkun820 shared and uhh…. wound up with this.](https://rkun820.tumblr.com/post/177196304363/616stony-nsfw-r-e-d)

The first thing you note as you step around the corner and into the main common room is that it’s a beautiful day. It’s the kind of beautiful summer day people wax poetic about – blue skies kissed by wisps of silver-white clouds, warm sunlight, a crisp breeze. It’s gorgeous outside and even better on the inside, what with the way the floor-to-ceiling windows soften the suns rays and make all the colors inside richer.

Your attention however, snaps as soon as you see the two figures making out on the large sofa. Social niceties and good manners override your systems and have you ducking back around the corner lest the couple noticed you. The pair make no sound to imply they’ve seen you but that doesn’t mean you’re not worried if they noticed you or not. So you crouch down and lean forward, hoping the potted plant with its thick foliage will give you ample cover. 

They do. And through the greenery, you watch Tony and Steve passionately make out without any care that someone could walk in on them. 

They’re wrapped in their own world, unaware and uncaring of whats going on around them or that someone could walk in on them. There’s papers scattered on the floor. An open briefcase under the coffee table. Steve’s half out of his uniform, bare chest tinted with a blush of gold thanks to the sun. He’s somehow only got his boots on. Tony’s white silk shirt hangs off his body, pushed further open when his hips buck up against Steve’s, desperate for more as Steve’s hand impatiently tugs Tony’s belt off. 

"Come on, come on,“ Steve complains.

Tony pants out a quick laugh, "Don’t break my belt again.”

_‘Again?’_ you can’t help but wonder. 

Steve grunts, ignoring Tony’s words in favor of unbuttoning the man’s pants and pulling his dick out.

Your eyes can’t help but tick down, curious and a little bit aroused. Heat pools low in your gut at the sight of Steve’s pale hand curled around Tony’s darker cock, stroking it to further hardness.

The urge to get your hand between your legs is high but somehow you refrain. It doubles when Steve leans in to whisper something to Tony that has the latter moan.

You give into the urge when Steve grabs hold of a bottle of lube, slicks his hand up, and starts to work himself open. Brutally fast. You bite your bottom lip in tandem with Tony, staring at the sight of Captain America fingering himself. It’s hotter than you could have imagined. (Not that you’ve ever imagined that in the first place).

“Easy, easy,” Tony tries to coax Steve, fingers sliding up and down the broader man’s sides. “We’ve got time.”

But Steve’s expression twists - its pleasure, pain, hurt rolled together into a complicated expression that has Tony sitting up to kiss Steve. But a broad hand pushes Tony back down on his back on the couch. Tony opens his mouth but his words turn into a strangled cry because Steve pushes himself down on Tony’s cock. You can’t help but gasp because that must hurt. It_ must_. It’s evident from Steve’s expression that the prep wasn’t enough.

Or maybe, it occurs to you, he’s hurting for a different reason. Because as he starts to move, both hands holding himself open for Tony’s cock, Steve’s expression stays pained. Desperate.

Tony pants, his hands clenching on Steve’s thick thighs, begging, “Steve! Steve!”

Steve’s eyes stay closed, body tight as a string ready to snap. You stop touching yourself when Tony’s hands slide on top of Steve’s and _squeeze_. It’s hard enough to make the super soldier shudder and pause.

“Steve…” Tony asks, voice rough. “I’m right here." 

That is when the wrongness of what you’re doing strikes you. This is a stolen moment between the pair. A show of vulnerability when Steve hides his face in Tony’s palm and murmurs something into the rough skin that has Tony turning them over, still connected.

You ignore the leaden feeling in your stomach and slip away, pretending your ears are burning out of embarrassment for having caught two of your teammates having sex instead of shame.

And then you hear a particularly loud moan that makes you run down the hall but there’s no running away from the knowledge that _that’s _what Captain America sounds like aroused and getting fucked. 


End file.
